31. Deathly Butler
Deathly Butler (殺執事, Koro Shitsuji) is the thirty-first episode of the Kuroshitsuji anime and the seventh episode of season two. Summary Ciel Phantomhive receives an invitation to the Trancy household for a private ball; it also adds that Alois Trancy is regretful for the way he behaved at the costume ball. Although at first Ciel is uninterested, after shown some of Sebastian Michaelis's research on the background of the Trancy household, evidence is shown that the Trancys were the ones who killed Ciel's parents and were planning on finishing him off as well, Ciel becomes swayed and accepts the invitation only to get close to Alois and complete his revenge. Arriving at Trancy Manor, Ciel and Sebastian are welcomed warmly and are introduced to an enormous chessboard Alois has constructed for the butlers and servants to battle on while Ciel and Alois watch from afar. Claude Faustus, Hannah Annafellows, and the triplets prep up themselves before going up against Sebastian, all confidently believe to gain victory. Just as they begin, Aleistor Chamber comes onto the battlefield thinking he has arrived at the costume ball. Quickly he is informed by Claude that he is mistaken and late, but before leaving, once glancing upon Hannah, he decided that he would stay. Once Viscount Druitt takes his seat the battle continues. Sebastian easily beats the triplets by impaling them with their own weapon. Then Hannah confidently shows off her shooting skills. However, she is unable to shoot Sebastian and he then finishes her off with a 100 knife throw. A lunch break is then called; Sebastian and Claude are to cook. Whilst cooking Claude intently stares at Ciel imagining the taste of his soul. Sebastian interrupts him and comments on how he will never let Claude taste Ciel's soul, let alone lick it. After a short food fight, during which they create amazing sculptures from the thrown food behind each other, they serve their courses. Viscount Druitt becomes intoxicated by both of the courses and unable to decide which is best, he flutters off to the restroom. Swiftly Sebastian and Claude continue their battle. This time Claude uses a special demonic sword that he pulls out from Hannah's stomach. While they battle Sebastian shows some weakness, Ciel then asks Alois to show him around the mansion. After they leave Claude lured Sebastian into a trap made of demonic spider webs and then comments on how weak Sebastian is becoming and whether it's because of his attachment with Ciel. In the mansion, Ciel comes to a halt and declares a duel between him and Alois, which Alois accepts with pleasure. Outside Claude is approaching Sebastian in his web and is near winning. However, the sound of their master's swords clashing puts them to a halt. Inside Alois chokes and then pushes Ciel over the second-floor bannister, causing Ciel to fall hard and lie weakly on the floor in pain. After taunting him, Alois is about to stab Ciel, but Ciel quickly grabs the blade, severely cutting his palm in the process. The butlers and the Viscount enter but are too late, for Ciel has stabbed Alois. The butlers and Viscount stand still as Alois begs for his life. However before Ciel could finish him off, Claude stops him. Ciel struggles against Claude and even slaps him with his wounded hand. Worriedly, Sebastian pulls Ciel away and says the dance is over. Claude licks Ciel's blood off his face from when he was slapped and becomes visibly stunned into a trance, only snapping out of it when Sebastian says he and Ciel are leaving. Claude watches them leave while Alois is bleeding on the floor, begging for the help that he did not receive before collapsing. Characters in Order of Appearance *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *Alois Trancy *Claude Faustus *Canterbury, Thompson, and Timber *Hannah Annafellows *Aleistor Chamber Trivia Production Errors * Despite needing to rip open her dress to get to her pistols, Hannah's dress is amended by the next time she is shown. Gallery 207 Alois bleeds.png 207 Alois cries to Ciel.png 207 Alois cries out.png 207 Alois in slavery.png 207 Alois holds the sword.png 207 Alois tells Ciel to duel.png 207 Ciel is shocked.png 207 Broken weapon.png 207 Demon triplets.png 207 The Trancy household.png Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji II